Needle
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: one OS on DUO... just for the fun...


Hey Guys I back with my DUO…. Hehehe… Thanks a lot liking my Vivasha OS….. thanks a lot for boosting me up...

Disclaimer: Idea of this OS is not at all mine…... I read an OS on another TV show page and feel to write it on DUO…. I change it totally but basic concept belongs to original writer...

* * *

**Needles**

A small boy standing at the door of the Hospital room…. He is watching at bed… A leady who is badly injured covered with too many bandages breathing heavily…. One Nurse is setting an injection to give it to her….. Boys eyes are Fixed on the needle… the needle slowly move towards that leady….. and a final breath escape…. Nurse pool the Needle away and Doctor covers leady face with while bed cover…..

Daya gets up with a jerk…. He sat for some time….. feeling sad….. It's the same nightmare he is seeing for last many years… right from the day he saw his mother's death in that hospital room… He looks around and found he is alone…. He is about to sleep again and see the Nurse at the door step…. He sat on the bed, feeling scare inside…. He know the reason why she is here…. He squeeze himself just like a scared small child… The nurse must have thought at least once that she is in children word or in special ward of a well build CID Officer…. Yesterday night he got that Nightmare and from morning he didn't behave like a CID officer….. and now again the same nightmare… he is more afraid from inside…..

His palms are sweaty, his heart rate are high. Mouth is dry….

He had always hated needles; hated the way they looked, hated the way they felt. Hated the pain he feels when he looks needles…... He remembers his mother's death after looking at needles. There were lot of needles around her, and his mother had hated them too…...

Needles meant disease, death, hospitals, pain… Nothing good…..

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew he was being completely irrational in his way he is thinking and behaving but his fear was great enough to override any sense of rational thought on the subject…..

So when the nurse came in the morning saying she would be taking his blood for checking purpose, he flashes his cute smile and he said in the best CID officer voice: Ji nahi muse koi test nahi karwani hai…

Which lead to the events of why nurse thinking he is like a small child instead of CID officer… He knows what going to be happened next… He sat there, waiting to hear the footsteps coming from the elevator, knowing he will have a visitor soon…

He thinking: ab tak toh call kar diya hoga… hmmm abhi aata hi hoga….. aate hi puchega….. arre Daya kya hai yeh sab AAIN…

It felt like he is in jail or something…. His each behavior reported to him… what he eat how much he sleep… how many times he try to skip his medicines etc….

He only had to sit there for ten more minutes before he heard the elevator ping and then the familiar shoes voice hits on his ears before the person storm inside through the door….

Daya look at him…. he is not looking happy… The genuine smile which was there when he comes to meet him in hospital is missing today…. he must have coming all the way just because of Daya's childish behavior…

Abhijeet with irritated face and Voice: arre Daya kya hai yeh sab AAIN…

A smile flashes on Daya's face…. He use his smiling voice to change the Abhijeet's mood: Hey boss

Internally he is hoping for the one in a million chances that the nurse had not actually called him and instead, its just his best buddy had decided to come see him during work hours…..

But the irritated tone and facial expressions of Abhijeet made him feel sad…... Nurse must have called him…. He again give a chance by giving smile to him….

Abhijeet was really irritated as ACP sir was not there… and Daya got attached two days back… someone blow a poisoned pin when he is investigating in a house…. And that's the reason Daya is in hospital from last Two days… Abhijeet have to handle all the pressure and that too when Daya was not with him….. today also he was very much busy when he got a call from nurse about Daya's childish behavior…

Daya's that smile making him more irritate…. So he asked again…..

Abhijeet bit loud on his call: Daya kya hai yeh….. haan kaisa majak hai yeh….

Daya sat up properly at the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang off. Thinking what he will be saying to Abhijeet… Abhijeet already given his long lectures before….. whenever Daya was in hospital in stable condition its happened Doctor complaints that Daya is not taking injections…. Now Daya with great efforts taking injections but today nurse is going to take out blood from his body that to with a big needle…

When thinking he mate with stirring Gaze of Abhijeet….. So Daya reply in bit low tone: Sorry boss, tumhe pata hai na muse needles se dar lagata hai….. or pata hai aaj toh mera khoon nikal ke leke jane wali ha woh bhi itani badi needle se….. nahi boss muse koi test nahi karwana…. Tum jao….. me thik hue…..

He talk in one breath… Abhijeet knows the reason of behind that fear… he is irritated first but the way Daya said khoon nikal ke leke jane wali ha woh bhi itani badi needle se ….. make him smile internally… Can anyone believe Daya the dare devil for Criminal has a phobia with needles…..

Abhijeet in cool and warning tone: Daya…

Daya did not allow him to complete: dekho na Abhi yeh nurse ko bhina unnecessary test karne hai…

Abhijeet move bit closer to Daya… he knows now he has to deal with this little boy: Daya unnecessary test, Daya tumper poison attach hua hai… or tum inn test ko unnecessary bol rahai ho…..

Daya turned his head, knowing Abhijeet is right, yet, not willing to admit it quite yet…...

He is still in trauma of the dream… He was about to say that he was feeling better and didn't need that test and all, but nurse come ahead after knocking on the door….

She came across the Abhijeet and ask: kya yeh ready hai ab…..

Before Daya could react anything, Abhijeet nodded his head: Yeah, he's ready…..

And Daya suddenly realizing that this is going to happen whether he liked it or not. He will not able to say no when Abhijeet was right here… So helplessly he is watching the nurse gather the necessary equipment from the cart in the corner, he decided to use his last weapon…. He knows that Abhijeet has a big weapon to counter attack on him… but he is taking a chance….

Daya make an emotions and ever innocent face….. with a pleading voice: Boss, please

Abhijeet look at his friends….. who is looking at him with watery over emotional eyes and so much innocent face….

Abhijeet just looked at him for a second, before stepping more closer to him….. he murmur under his teeth ….. nautanki hai tu Daya…. Chalo Abhijeet beta sambhalo aapne chote bhai ko….

He stand very near to Daya and ask with pure concern: Kya hua hai Daya….

he knows that Daya is doing acting but he feel some sadness in Daya's eyes exactly after he enter inside the room….

Daya was not prepared for that he is expecting angry words and lecture from Abhijeet… so look at Abhijeet in confusion….. He just looked away and shook his head, and tried to control the muscles that began to tremble when he feels Nurse is close to him….. and about to put pressure belt around his arm…..

"Daya?", he heard concerned voice of his buddy… meri taraf dekho Daya…

And he did, finding too much concern pair of eyes stirring at him…. trying to judge what's wrong with Daya….

Daya: Abhi woh sapana…. (his voice trimmed a bit)

And Abhijeet understand what nagging Daya….. he just nodded his head: mai huna yaha kuch nahi hoga…..

Daya nodded, feeling his throat tighten and heart rate sky rocket as the nurse wiped at the puncture site with the cold antiseptic…

He looked back up at Abhijeet, hoping and wishing and praying that his buddy would change his mind, letting him out of this….

But Abhijeet just shook his head, placing a hand on his shoulder…. He squeezes his shoulder lightly…...

The nurse about to put needle inside when Daya move his hand away….. But Abhijeet tightened the hold on his shoulder Daya tried to take deep breathes, but his fear was threatening to overwhelm him- his mouth had gone dry…... No He will not do this….. he don't want to do this…. Daya close his eyes ….

Then he felt a hand on the back of his head, and he focused shifted from the needle as Abhijeet began to run his fingers through his longer hair….

Abhijeet mumbled into his ear: Daya relax mai hue na tumhare sath…..

He nodded and pressed his hand on Abhijeet's wrist tightly…. the nurse put the needle in his vein… Daya tighten his grip around Abhijeet's wrist… his already closed eyes also close more tightly….

Nurse: please sir aap hiliye mat….

he nodded with close eyes….. Abhijeet still waving his hand from his hair to sooth him…..

And as soon as nurse started to pull blood from his vein…. the sharp pain sliced into his head, he immediately left Abhijeet's wrist and gripping onto Abhijeet's coat gasping at the pain- which was only increased by his apprehension…..

He is grateful as Abhijeet continue to stroke his hair back: Ho gaya bas Daya… hath mat hilana aapana… Abhijeet said quietly.

And it only took another thirty seconds before he felt the sharp pain of the needle retreating from his Vein.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding Abhijeet's coat so tightly… and doing his best to calm down from his ridiculous fear…..

Abhijeet continue to run his fingers through his hair: Daya tuse nahi lagata tuse aapne baal kata lene chahiye…

Abhijeet shifted Daya's attention a bit….. Daya couldn't help but smile a bit: haan boss bass yaha se bahar nikal jau…. Katwa dunga…..

the nurse placed a bandage on the puncture wound… and he leaves Abhijeet's coat….

Nurse: bas hogaya sir….. thank you…

She said last two words to Abhijeet…. And Abhijeet nodded as my pleasure…

Abhijeet continued with Daya: bas yaha se nikalte hi pehela kam yahi karna…..

Daya seated properly on his bed and touching that bandage: haan boss bas yaha se nikal ke hotel jayenge testy khana khayenge ot fir hair stylist ke pass jayege…

Abhijeet in warning tone: ji nahi pehele bal katwayenge and or yeh hair stylist kue chahiye

Daya reply with smile: boss muse cool dikhana hai

Abhijeet immediately cross question him: kue ladki patani hai

Daya blush and turn to red: kya boss…

Abhijeet declare: kisi hair stylist ke pass nahi jayenge you know tumhari iss smile se hi me pareshan hue kitani ladkiyo ke phone aate hai bureau me pata hai….. ab agar or cool lagne lage toh pata nahi kya hoga…. Bureau ke get ke bahar toh line lag jayegi…..

Daya tease him: boss jealous with me

Abhijeet smiles: ja be… meri bhi fan following kam nahi hai samje….. waise bhi iss bar toh tuse mai military cut karwaunga…..

Daya teased again: boss tum jal rahai ho…..

Abhijeet in false irritation: ji nahi….

With these words, Abhijeet reached down and pulled the blanket over him, up to his chest, and then looked down at him.

Abhijeet warn him again: uss bandage se hath hata… nikal jayega woh aapne aap jab thik ho jayega….

Daya in naughty tone: kya bandage

Abhijeet slap little on Daya backside head: abbey bandage nahi under ka jakham thik hone ke baad bandage nikal jayega aapne aap…

Daya smiled naughtily….. Abhijeet saw him ok and starting to walking out from the room.

Daya called him after watching him going: boss…..

Abhijeet turn asked with expression and Daya: pehele hotel…

Abhijeet nodded as he will never win against Daya… and smiles at him

Abhijeet strait tone: agar muse wapas nurse ka complaining phone aaya na Daya toh mai tuse do jhapad marunga yaha aake….

Daya smiles: sham ko milte hai bosss….

Abhijeet move out and Daya close his eyes… fear is moving away from him…. that dream may not come to him after seeing his buddies concern and care….

* * *

I just Imagine whole scene while writing... kya aapne bhi padhate hue kiya imagine... muse batana jarur...


End file.
